


The odd one's

by CrowsAce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Chamber of secrets happens in harry's first year, Don't Judge Me, Don't care, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Other, Voldemort has a daughter, Voldemorts child, Voldemort’s daughter, because of this Ginny and Ron are twins, just saying, probably been done before, slowburn, that Sirius kinda dates, the name is inspired by the Riddler because I was playing Batman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Evelyn Nigma was starting her third year when Harry Potter started Hogwarts and ended up turning her life upside down.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes. 
> 
> All rights reserved for JK Rowling

Evelyn Jennifer Nigma was both excited and saddened at the thought of going back to School.

She went to a special school in Scotland which meant she was away for most of the year, only ever coming home during the holidays, this was all fine at first however recently she began to feel guilty for leaving.

 

Eva lived with her grandpa, but recently his health had begun declining and this made her feel guilty for leaving, although their neighbours visited daily and had reassured her that they would look after him whilst she was gone she still couldn’t help the guilt, no matter how many times they reminded her that he supported and her and wanted her to go the school. 

She couldn’t help but feel bad for leaving him on his own, she knew he was lonely, he truly had been ever since he had lost his son. The neighbours often said that they didn’t want to think what would of happened to him, if he had never found her.

  
  


One evening, when she had less than a week to go, one of her neighbours invited them over for a ‘goodbye’ dinner. 

 

“Eh, who’s leaving then Jimmy?” 

 

“I am Gramp’s.” Eva said smiling softly at her old man.

 

“Again? You only just got here!”

 

“I’ve been back for three months now. Besides I’ll be back for christmas before you even know it”

 

“Christmas ey, didn’t realise they celebrated that at your school… so proud of you Jimmy, you’ve got your mothers brains that’s for sure…” Eva continued to smile as she listened to her grandpa trail off, though her eyes had turned sad. It was at time’s like this she wondered who he saw walking next to him, her or Jefferson. He named her after him. He used to call him Jimmy too.

 

“Come on gramps, we don’t want to keep Mrs. Anderson waiting.”

 

“Eh I wouldn’t worry about it Jimmy, Gerald was just telling me how that woman needs to learn some patience, and remember you’re never too old to learn.” The man said laughing, oblivious to his companions flinch. Gerald Anderson was his best friend for many decades now, and often joked about his wife lovingly, he had passed away not to long ago.

 

Sadly he would remember this fact during the visit, he’d then spend the rest of the night thinking about his losses, then his own when the time was to come, and just who would be there to take care of his little girl? Eva would be wondering the same.

 

* * *

 

 

The first of September finally rolled around, it didn’t seem like much time at all since saying goodbye to her grandpa and neighbours, next thing she knew she was walking to the great hall with her fellow Ravenclaw and best friend Evi at her side. 

They had meet back in first year, during their potions lesson a girl from Hufflepuff had been causing trouble and when Professor Snape had to intervene the girl had said “Don’t blame me blame Evelyn!” At this both girls had stood up from opposite sides of the room called out in sync that “It was not!” Looked over at each other in shock, before laughing loudly at each other, needless to say they both had to serve detention and had been inseparable ever since. 

They had shockingly also made friends with the girl from Hufflepuff.

 

“Oi! Evelyn, Evelyn, have you guys heard?”

 

Speaking of..

Both Evelyn’s stopped turning to look behind them as a mousy haired girl ran up to them, her yellow and black robes slightly rumpled from all the running.

 

“Hello Chrissy, it’s nice to see you too.” Evi said politely

 

“Yes Chrissy, it’s oh so nice to see you, I’ve definitely missed your voice.” Eva also said politely, a big smile on her face.

 

“Oh shut up you two! Haven’t you heard the gossip?”

 

“No what gossip?” Evi asked with genuine curiosity, if it had Chrissy running around then it must be something important.

 

“Harry Potter! He’s here coming to Hogwarts!”

 

Some of the nearby students had turned to listen to the girls exclamation, turning to their own friends talking excitedly amongst themselves. Both Evelyn’s exchanged glances before turning and walking with their new companion into the great hall.

 

“Poor boy.” Evi said pityingly.

 

“Hopefully he’ll find real friends in whatever house he ends up in.” Eva said.

 

Chrissy looked at them both in confusion. “What are you two on about? He’s a hero of course he’s going to have friends!”

 

“No, he’s going to have people who ‘worship’ him and want to know all about how he defeated the dark lord, I’m sure they’ll be disappointed when they find out he doesn’t know how, because he was, you know, a baby… Who lost his parents by the way… It’s not something I’d want to be famous for.” Eva said, plonking herself down in her usual seat.

 

“Wouldn’t he be used to that by now though?” Evi asked, sitting opposite Eva.

 

“I dunno,” Eva began, twisting in her seat slightly so Chrissy was able to sit on her lap before she had to go to her table, “I’ve heard rumours that for his safety he was raised by muggles.”

 

Chrissy hummed thoughtfully from her place on Eva’s lap, they normally had a good 20 minutes before the first years were due to come up and be sorted, so this left them with a good bit of time to speculate about the boy who lived and what house he would be in, the three girls decided to have a wager on just that.

 

“Gryffindor.” Said both Chrissy and Evi in sync.

 

“Hmm… maybe Slytherin.”

 

“Slytherin?!” The two girls exclaimed before giggling. 

 

“I guess we’ll soon find out. I can hear them coming.” Chrissy said as she got up from Eva’s lap and ran over to sit with her housemates at the Hufflepuff table. True to her word the doors opened up and the scared faces of the new first years appeared. Eva chuckled as Evi began cooing at her cute they looked.

 

It wasn’t difficult to spot the Boy-who-lived, the other first years kept looking at him in awe, and as he nervously kept sweeping his hand over his bangs he ended up making the scar on his forehead visible, Eva couldn’t help but find herself morbidly curious about how and why the scar was shaped like a lightning bolt.

 

As her thoughts trailed off to the kinds of curses that could leave a physical make on a person she almost missed it when said boy was about to be sorted.

It was perhaps one of the longest wait to be sorted in a while, she remembered her own was the same.

 

“GRYFFINDOR!” 

 

The hat finally cried out the houses-bar Slytherin-erupted into applause, the Gryffindor table even did a standing ovation.

 

“So Eva, you owe both me and Chrissy some chocolate honeycomb on are next visit to Hogsmeade.”

 

She couldn’t help but groan in response. 


	2. Disembodied Voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more I apologise for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

The first few weeks of the new term soon flew by, Eva and her friends settled back into their routine well, there was still an underlining hint of worry she felt for her gramps, but she decided to push that out of her head for now. It wouldn’t be long till she saw him again anyway. In the meantime, she decided to focus more on her coursework rather than worry about things she couldn’t control.

 

Besides she did have rather more pressing matters to think about. Like the strange disembodied voice that no one else seemed to be hearing.

It wasn’t till the end of September she started hearing it, but she only began  _listening_ to it when October swung around.

 

And what she heard, disturbed her.

 

It was during that first week of October, walking to a Potions class, that she heard the voice again; unlike before, she stopped and stood to the side of the corridor, whilst other students rushed by, and concentrated on listening to the voice. With a jolt of horror, she finally made out just what exactly it was saying.

 

_//I cam sssssmell fresssh meat… let me have them… let me rip them… I’m sssso hungry.\\\_

Startled Eva dropped her bag to the floor, it took a second for her to realise that the contents of her bag had spilled on the floor.

 

“Um, excuse me, are you okay there?”

 

Shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts surrounding the voice, she replied, “Yes, just dropped my stuff, thank y-”, trailing off when she realised the identity of the scrawny boy.

 

“Thank you Harry.”

 

The book looked momentarily shocked, before he seemed to remember that everybody knew his name. Smiling a little nervously the boy handed over the books he had collected from the floor.

“It’s alright.” He muttered.

 

Eva smiled at him, “It must be weird that everybody knows you.”

 

“A little,” Harry laughed nervously, smiling shyly.

 

“Well, I’m Eva, seeing as you helped me, let me know if there’s ever anything you need, as a third year Ravenclaw I feel there may be something I could potentially do for you.” Eva said with a slight smile.

 

“Okay,” replied Harry, grinning. The two parted ways, and Eva made her way to Potions; the interaction with Harry - however short - had brightened her mood, but there was still a niggling worry at the back of her mind; did she really hear that voice?

 

It wasn’t till the night of Halloween that Eva realised she probably should have told someone.

* * *

 

 

_//Rip… tear… kill…\\\_

Eva had been making her way back to the Ravenclaw common room from the great hall when the voice began calling out. She had been having a bad feeling all week, as if she knew something terrible was going to happen, it seemed like that time was now.

 

_//… sssoooo hungry… for sso long… I sssmell blood… I SSMELL BLOOD!\\\_

She ran forward towards the source of the voice, heart pounding, running into Harry Potter of all people, and two other first years. “Harry - ” She began only to cut herself as she followed their gaze to the wall, where, written in red, were the words ‘THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE’.

 

“What’s that thing – hanging underneath?” the red haired boy with Harry said, a slight quiver in his voice.

 

Eva squinted, curiosity taking over from the horror of what suspiciously looked like blood, and then leaped backwards. “Oh god.”

 

“What?” asked the girl with them, and the three first years moved closer to the object hanging, and upon realizing what it was, leapt backwards with a splash. The splash distracted Eva from the horror of what was hanging, noticing for the first time the floor was covered with water.

 

The object hanging underneath the sign was Mrs. Norris, Filch (the caretakers) cat. The four of them shuddered at the sight of the stiff cat, dead eyes staring out at them glassy and cold.

 

The red head was the first to speak, “Let’s get out of here.”

 

“Shouldn’t we try to help -” Harry began to say, but the redhead interrupted him. “Trust me, we don’t want to be found here.”

 

Eva shook herself out of the trance of staring at the cat, “It’s not right to leave her.”

 

They never got a chance to debate what to do though, as there was a great rumble and a rush of students came down the corridor; the feast had evidently ended. The collective happy chattering of students came to a sudden halt however, when the first of the students noticed the hanging cat. A deathly silence fell upon the hall, broken up by the occasional gasp of horror.

 

Eva and the three first years stood apart from the crowd, facing horrified, confused and accusing stares, looking guilty by proximity to the horrific scene. They four exchanged concerned glances between themselves, not sure what to do. The silence felt heavy and unbreakable, until a voice cried out from the crowd.

 

“Enemies of the heir, beware! You’ll be next, Mudblood!”

 

Eva turned to see who it was – a small first year, with slicked back blonde hair, and cruel eyes. She looked on in disgust at the ecstatic grin on his face, sickened by how someone could take enjoyment from such a grisly sight.

 

Before anyone could say anything in response though, another voice called out from behind the crowd, “What’s going on here? What’s going on?”

 

It was Argus Filch.

 

The man paled and clutched at his chest in horror. “My cat! My cat! What’s happened to Mrs. Norris?” He shrieked. His glaring gaze fell onto the four students before locking his gaze onto Harry.

 

“You!” He screeched, “You! You’ve murdered my cat! You’ve killed her! I’ll kill you! I’ll – “

 

“ **Argus!”** Called out Dumbledore.

 

Eva glanced over at the Headmaster, she could see many other members of staff had also arrived. She watches with weary apprehension as Professor Dumbledore walked over to inspect Mrs. Norris and then detached her from where she was lodged onto the wall using his magic; turning back to Mr. Filch, gazing at him with sympathy he said: “Come with me Argus, you four as well.”

Before anyone could make a move however ‘Professor’ Lockhart stepped forward. “My office is the nearest Professor, just upstairs, please feel free -”

 

“Thank you, Gilderoy” said Dumbledore.

 

And with that, the group set off, consisting of Dumbledore and the four students, Lockhart eagerly following behind, and Professors McGonagall and Snape at the behind. The silent crowd of students parted to let them through, hushed whispers following the group as they walked by. Eva kept her head down, feeling the stares of the other students.

 

When they reached Lockhart’s office, they entered single file, heading towards the desk where Dumbledore lay down Mrs. Norris whilst Lockhart lit up the candles around his desk.

 

Eva made her way to some of the seats by the desk, she could tell the other three were following her and also sat down beside her; they all watched as the teachers began looking over and examining the cat.

 

Lockhart took one quick look at the cat and then began, “It was definitely a curse that killed her – probably the Transmogrifian Torture. I’ve seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn’t there, I know the very counter curse that would have saved her …”

 

Eva rolled her eyes at Lockhart’s comments; she might not be a Professor of the Dark Arts, but even she knew he was talking a load of nonsense.

 

Filch was slumped in a chair further away from the students, and began sobbing at Lockhart’s words. Dumbledore ignored this though, and was muttering under his breath; Eva listened closely, but couldn’t work out was he was saying. Lockhart was still babbling on about some similar case in Ougadougou.

 

Dumbledore straightened up, and looked over towards Filch, “she’s not dead, Argus.”

 

Even though it was a dire situation, Eva had to hold back a slight snicker at how Lockhart was interrupted mid-flow about the numbers of murders he had prevented.

 

“Not dead?” gasped Filch, choking back tears. “But why’s she all – all stiff and frozen?”

 

“She has been Petrified,” said Dumbledore, “But how, I cannot say …”

 

“Ask him!” interrupted Filch suddenly, pointing towards Harry. Eva frowned at Filch, wondering what he had against the boy.

 

“No first year could have done this,” said Dumbledore firmly. “It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced -”

 

Again, Filch interrupted, Eva wondering what on earth Harry could have done to him, “He did it! You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found, in my office, he knows I’m a – I’m a – I’m a Squib!” he finished, face purple and blotchy.

 

_Ahh,_ thought Eva,  _that explains a lot_. No wonder Filch seemed to despise Harry.

 

“I never touched Mrs. Norris!” exclaimed Harry, looking uncomfortable but indignant. “And I don’t even know what a Squib is.”

 

Eva couldn’t stand this anymore, it was a terrible situation of that there is no doubt, but blaming it on a first year – Harry Potter no less – was just ridiculous.

 

“Professor’s, if I may interject,” At this she found everyone’s gaze had focused onto her, later she would be more than impressed with herself for not stuttering. “There’s no way that Harry did this, if he was truly petrified only a very dark curse or a creature could cause such an effect. Besides, they all seemed shocked and horrified when I came across them.”

 

“Well now that seems to bring up some more questions Miss. Nigma, why were you all there.” Snape asked sneering down at them.

 

The first years began to rumble about having attended a DeathDay party, and how there were a load of ghost that could testify for them. Professor McGonagall raised her hand to silence them.

 

“And what about you Miss. Nigma?”

 

“I was just making my way back to my common room when…” Eva trailed off as she realised that by heading the way she did and the place where she discovered Mrs. Norris was in fact the opposite direction to the Ravenclaw tower.

 

Snape seemed to catch on immediately as to why she had begun to trail off. “When what Miss. Nigma? Perhaps it’s coincidental that all four of you happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time… but seeing as all four of you had no reason to be in that corridor at this time of night – ”

 

Snape went on to argue against them all (mainly Harry) having certain rights, which Professor McGonagall began arguing against; as they verbally fought Eva found her eye’s looking with the headmaster’s light-blue gaze, his eyes seemed to shine right through as if he was looking into her mind. It felt like an entirety before he looked away and gave Harry the same searching look.

 

“Innocent till proven guilty Severus,” He said firmly his voice softening a little when he tried to reason with a grief stricken Filch, “We will be able to cure her Argus.”

 

His intense gaze turned back onto the four students in front of him. “You may go.”

 

The four left the room as quickly as they could.

 

Unfortunately it didn’t seem like the questioning was over just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if anyone is actually reading this X3

**Author's Note:**

> How was that, hope it reads ok? It's 1:30am and I'm trying to do my course work but I had this rattling around in my head. Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
